1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table attachable retractor and fusion set which is used for eliminating spine disorders in spine treatments of people.
The invention particularly relates to a novel retractor system, which can be attached to table and can be adjusted at desired points in x-y-z axes, and which provides spine surgeries be made in a healthier manner via retractors which are mounted on the retractor carrier wings, and a set, which provides fusion of spines via this system by using an insert.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Nowadays, many spine disorders occur due to various reasons. Most of these spine disorders are mechanical and they are tried to be treated' by surgical methods. In order to perform surgery on the spine, the region of surgery has to be clearly visible. The chance of success of the surgery would decrease in case the mechanical elements and details are not clearly visible.
Related with the retractors, patent applications are found with no US2002026101, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,121, and WO2007085909. However, some problems are found in the solutions presented by these applications. Their positions can not be adjusted since they are not fixed to the operation table. Therefore it is both difficult to see the region of surgery adequately and to adjust the position of the retractor according to the patient. Because of these reasons, the surgical operations become harder.
A good field of view is necessary for these purposes: Since the' tools used during operation occupy a lot of place, the region of surgery can not be seen in a very clear way. While fixing other surgical tools to the spine by separating muscles, dislocations may occur. In case of dislocation of these tools, spine and muscles may be harmed.
While remounting them, the region of surgery may be harmed. Moreover, when peroperative x-ray is used, the retractor attached to the table should, not obstruct the sight.
In lumbar disc surgery, most of the time simple diskectomy is conducted and fusion operations are not added. During surgery, annulus at the region of herniation can be weak and torn due to disease, and it is also surgically cut and opened.
No matter how well the disc is cleaned, recurrent disc (disc formation again) may occur. Since placement of an insert between the spine distance, on which surgery is performed, would prevent both spines from getting close to each other, re-formation of high pressure at the disc distance would be prevented. The covers fitting on the inserts used in other fusion surgeries only fit on the inserts and the do not comprise the cut parts of the posterior band. Therefore recurrence may occur from the gaps found at the posterior band. This situation has to be prevented.
In summary, the problems and their solutions are;
1. Presence of an insert would prevent narrowing of the interspace and prevent disintegration of the disc by preventing re-increase of disc distance pressure and thus the possibility of migration of the disc would be eliminated.
2. The possibility of unstable (mobile spine), which would lead to post operative problems, has to be decreased.
3. A structure is needed, in which the cover extending toward line below the posterior band by being fixed on the insert, both eliminates the recurrence possibility, helps stabilization of the insert, and prevents the bone parts placed at the interspace used for fusion reach the epidural distance.
In treatment of spondylolisthesis, spines are located by placing screw to spine corpuses from the pedicules and thus being pulled and attached to the rods. In this case, although the disease is only between two spines, for fixing, a distance up to two spines each upwards and downwards is opened and operation is also made on healthy muscles and pedicules. And these interventions made on healthy regions cause iatrogenic morbidity and lead to “Failed back” syndrome.
A novel retractor system, which provides elimination of problems occurring in the said operations, and improvement of treatments made by this system are needed.